Do You Still Love Him?
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This is a little different than my normal fics. When T.K.'s mom goes on a date, it bothers T.K. a little. But after the date is dumped, T.K. and his mother have a little talk. A little T.K.Matt bonding, a little T.K.Nancy bonding, and a little Takari


Well, it's a hot July day, and I was reading a book. Suddenly, like a ton of bricks  
(which hurt A LOT) I got this idea to write a SERIOUS fic. Yeesh, what's next, a Dakari?  
A Mimato?   
  
I don't own Digimon, I never will.  
  
T.K. is 13 and Matt is 15.  
This has slight Takari in it.  
  
"Do You Still Love Him?"  
~~  
  
T.K. sat watching the rain pour down his window. It wasn't bothering him though, Matt   
was coming by soon to take him to a movie.   
  
It wasn't rare anymore to see the two brothers together. They spent most of their free   
time together. Matt was teaching T.K. how to play the guitar.   
  
Both brothers were alike, both had blond hair and blue eyes. Both could beat a person to a   
pulp if provoked. Matt and T.K. were both stubborn, but Matt was a little more withdrawn than   
T.K. and only T.K. ever saw the true him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard his mother come bustling into the apartment, humming a happy tune.  
  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" T.K. asked, a little suspicious of the way she was acting.  
  
"Hi T.K., you're still here. I have to get ready for a date tonight," Nancy Takaishi said.  
  
T.K. eyed his mother, "With who?"  
  
"With the guy I work with. I'm sure I told you about him."  
  
Her son shook his head no. Nancy looked puzzled for a minute, but Matt knocked on the door   
once then let himself in.  
  
"Hi Mom, hi T.K.," Matt said.  
  
"Hi Matt," Nancy said, as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey bro," T.K. greeted, his voice holding none of its' normal optimism.   
  
"Squirt, what's up?" Matt asked, watching his brother grab an umbrella.  
  
"Mom has a date with some guy she works with." T.K. replied as they walked out the door.  
  
Matt paused before answering. Both brothers had hoped that their parents would get back   
together. Matt had long since given up on it, but T.K. still held on to the glimmer of   
hope that they might get back together.  
  
"T.K., after all these years you still hope they'll get back together?" Matt asked.  
  
"I just wanted it to be like it was before the divorce. I want to live with you again,"   
T.K. said, "All I ever wanted was a full family again."  
  
Matt smiled as they entered the elevator, "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Both brothers stood in silence as they left the apartment building.  
  
"Matt?" T.K. asked.  
  
"What is it Squirt?"   
  
"Do you think there is any hope of them getting back together?"  
  
Matt turned and faced his brother, "I really don't know T.K. It could happen, but   
then again, maybe not. How about lunch instead of a movie?"  
  
T.K. nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
~~  
  
T.K. and Matt conversed for a while over lunch when Nancy came in with her date,   
both of them laughing.  
  
At the same time both brothers looked over their mother's date. He was her age,   
and he had black hair. But his eyes held something that neither liked.  
  
"I don't like him," T.K. said instantly.  
  
"Neither do I." Matt said, his voice grave.  
  
"T.K., Matt what a surprise to see you two here. Thomas, these are my sons, but only T.K.   
lives with me. Matt lives with father." Nancy said.  
  
"Hello." Thomas said, holding his hand out to shake T.K.'s, but Matt would have none of that.  
  
"Come on T.K., let's go visit Tai and Kari," Matt said as he tugged T.K. away from his   
mother and her date.  
  
Thomas shot Nancy a glance, but Nancy only shrugged.  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks Matt," T.K. said.  
  
"Any time, Squirt. I don't like him, and trust me, I don't want you near him." Matt said.  
  
T.K. had to grin. Matt was protecting him like he did in the DigiWorld. Some things had   
never changed about him and Matt, both always protected one another.  
  
"Here we are," Matt said as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Matt, T.K., hi." Kari said as she greeted each of them.  
  
Tai and Matt nodded hellos to each other.   
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tai asked, watching Kari snuggle into T.K.'s arms.  
  
"I was just saving T.K. from Mom's date, and your apartment was the closest excuse   
we could get to." Matt said.  
  
Kari laughed a little, making both older brothers look to their younger siblings.   
Tai raised an eyebrow while Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"T.K. what are you doing to my sister?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm describing Mom's date to her." T.K. said.  
  
"You two don't like him do you?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt snorted, "What was your first hint Kamiya?"  
  
T.K. rolled his eyes, "Come on Matt, let's go."  
  
Nodding, Matt and T.K. bid their goodbyes and left.  
  
~~  
Back at the Apartment...  
  
"T.K., Matt, hi." Nancy said.  
  
Both nodded their hellos.  
  
"Where's Thomas?" T.K. asked.  
  
"He left, we decided not to date anymore," Nancy said.  
  
Matt then looked at his watch and told his mother and brother he had to go. After quickly   
saying good-bye, he left.  
  
"Mom, why did you dump him so quickly?" T.K. asked.  
  
Nancy smiled, "Well, first off, you really didn't seem to like him. I want to date someone   
you like, T.K. And another thing, I didn't really like dating him. I mean, sure it was the   
first date and all, but still... He's nicer to work with than to date. Besides, he was   
cheap! He made me pay for my own meal!"  
  
T.K. laughed and his mom smiled.  
  
"So did you enjoy your time with Matt?"  
  
T.K. nodded, "Yeah I did. It's nice when I get to spend time with him."  
  
"I'm sure it is. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For moving you away from Matt."  
  
"Are you sorry about the divorce?"  
  
Nancy sighed, "Please don't ask me that. I can't answer that."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Nancy looked up surprised. Since when did T.K. call her mama?  
  
"What T.K.?"  
  
"If I ask you something, do you promise to answer it truthfully?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Do you still love dad?"  
  
Nancy sighed, and turned her head towards the window. She sat there and stared for a while,   
her eyes looking forlorn and wistful.   
  
"Mama?"  
  
"I guess I'll always love your father. Just not in the way we need the marriage needs to   
work. I married him young, it was a young love and he was my high school flame. But when   
I had you and Matt, and he worked those long hours, I couldn't stay married to him. I   
needed someone to be a father to you two; I needed someone to be there to hold when   
my day wouldn't go as planned. I needed him to be there, but he wasn't there."   
  
T.K. nodded and took in the information.  
  
"I'm going to bed, goodnight mom." T.K. said gently.  
  
Nancy stood up when her soon did, "T.K., come here."  
  
T.K. did as he was told. Nancy hugged her son tight.  
  
"Don't you ever worry, I love you. I won't date anyone you don't feel comfortable with, just   
tell me what you think, I promise I'll listen." Nancy said.  
  
T.K. smiled, "I know Mama, I know."  
  
T.K. almost shut his door when Nancy said one more thing.  
  
"Don't worry about you and Kari. You two will be together forever."  
  
T.K. smiled at his mom, "I love you mom."  
  
~~  
That was a little fluffy.  
  
It turned out a little differently than I planned, I mean I a had four different ways to end   
this story.  
  
It was a little short, but please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



End file.
